conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial
)}} El Imperio )}} )}} Nóc Xe )}} 제국 )}} จังหวัดอิมพีเรียล )}} インペリアル州 )}} |Name = Imperial |Flag = Flag of Imperial.png |Seal = Seal of Imperial.png |status = Province of Sierra |SealAlt = Seal of Plumas |Nickname = |Motto = Vita nos elegit ( ) ( : Life chose us) |provincial_song = "An Ode to an Oasis" |image_map = Map of Imperial.svg |MapAlt = Location of Imperial in federal Sierra |official_languages = | | * | * | * | * |Han* | * |Serran* }} |Demonym = Imperial(s) |capital = |largest_city = |AreaRank = 17th |TotalAreaKS = 10,001 |TotalArea = 25,902 |PopRank = 20th |2010Pop = 422,978 (2010) |2010DensityKS = 66.64 |2010Density = 16.33 |DensityRank = TBD |HighestPoint = |HighestElevKS = 4,552 |HighestElev = 1,387 |LowestPoint = |LowestElevKS = -232 |LowestElev = -71 |admission_date = August 7, 1907 |admission_order = 19th |viceroy = Luis E. Castillo |governor = Michael Renison |deputy = John A. Kelley |Legislature = Imperial Provincial Legislature |Upperhouse = Imperial Provincial Senate |Lowerhouse = Imperial Provincial Assembly |senators = Alex Hueso (DR) Clarissa Plancarte (DR) Gavin Denniston (DR) |commoners = 1 commoner Felipe Vargas (DR) |time_zone = / |PostalAbbreviation = IM |TradAbbreviation = KS-IM., Imp. }} | Bird = | Butterfly = | Crustacean = | Dog = | Fish = | Flower = | Grass = | Insect = | Mammal = | Reptile = | Tree = | Beverage = | Colors = , , , | Dance = | Dinosaur = | Firearm = Lance M90 | Food = | Folk dance = | Fossil = | Gemstone = | Instrument = | Mineral = | Motto = Vitas nos elegit | Poem = "The Unearthed Jade" | ProvinceRock = | Shell = | Ships = | Slogan = "Conquered and Expanding Opportunities" | Song = "An Ode to an Oasis" | Sport = | Tartan = | Toy = | Other = | Route Marker = Sierra National Route Marker.png }}Imperial ( : El Imperio) is a province in the southwestern region of Sierra. Imperial is the 17th largest and 20th most populous of the 23 provinces in Sierra. The capital of Imperial is , while the largest city is . The province is roughly divided in half by the . The province to the west of the river is considered a part of the Southwest Corridor and the California region, while the province to the east is considered a part of southeastern Sierra and the Arizona region. Imperial shares borders with the Inland Empire and Maricopa to the north, Laguna to the west, Maricopa and Sonora to the east, and Pacífico Norte to the south. Prior to European exploration and colonization, Imperial sustained a significant population of various Native Sierran tribes including the and the . In the 17th century, Imperial was claimed by Spain, and became an integral part of . The area remained largely undisturbed under Spanish, and then Mexican control. After the Mexican-American War, Imperial became part of the independent California Republic, and was a constituent part of the States of Laguna and Maricopa. In the late 19th century, Imperial experienced a population boom as a comprehensive irrigation system developed. In 1907, Parliament partitioned Eastern Laguna and Southern Maricopa to create the new province of Imperial. Imperial is situated primarily in the but features varied topography. The province is straddled with several major mountain ranges including the and , along with large valleys such as the . It is home to most of Sierra's largest lake, the . Although Imperial is a landlocked, desert province, the Colorado River and the aqueducts built around it has allowed the province to support a large agricultural sector. The valleys along the river produce one of the world's most economically productive agricultural areas, and are crucial to the province's local economy. Thanks to the river, a significant portion of the land are . Many areas along the river are protected by the federal and provincial government, and have large, thriving ecosystems, some harboring millions of members of migratory bird species across North America each year. It is one of the world's leading producers in , , , , and . It is also one of the top producers in various species of grass, which is essential for sustaining the nation's dairy and livestock industries. Imperial is home to the largest Anglo-American aquaculture farm for catfish and other species west of the . Imperial produces over two-thirds of the vegetables and fruits consumed in Anglo-America during the winters, giving the province the nickname, the "Winter Garden". Agriculture remains the primary source of economic activity in the province, with secondary industries in tourism, geothermal energy, chemical manufacturing, and mining. In recent years, thanks to intensive restoration efforts to the Salton Sea, the province has experienced a recent boom in real estate development and economic opportunities in an increasingly globalizing world. The province is culturally close to its neighbors, the Pacíficos, and has the second-highest proportion of Hispanics among all PSAs after Sonora. Nonetheless, Imperial features an increasingly diversified ethnic markup, including non-Hispanic whites, Asian Sierrans, African Sierrans, and Native Sierrans. Etymology The name "Imperial" derives from the that is located in the western region of the province, and where the capital, , is located. The valley itself received its name from the , a subsidiary of the , that was based in the area. The company was responsible for much of the agricultural development of Imperial and the Colorado Desert during the late 19th century and early 20th century. Officially, as defined by the Constitution of Imperial, Imperial is known as the "Province of Imperial", and its citizens as "Imperials". Historically, Imperial was simply known as "Colorado", in reference to the major river which flowed through the desert and drained from the delta into the . While there was small-scale settlements along the river south of the area in the Sierran territory of Pacífico Norte, development in modern-day Imperial west of the river was minimal. East of the river however, the area was home to several settlements which were built along the , a major route for Anglo-Americans traveling to and fro Sierra. The area became associated with the name, "Yuma", after one of its major settlements, and was substantially developed by the time it was incorporated into the new province of Imperial. Two of Imperial's counties, Colorado and Yuma, carry on these legacies, and are situated roughly where the names were applied respectively. When the province was originally established, its full and complete name was to be the "Province of Imperial Valley, the Colorado, and Yuma", but was the latter two historical names were dropped by 1929 as it was deemed "cumbersome" by provincial legislators and voters. Occasionally, Imperial and its northern neighbor, the Inland Empire, have been confused for one another due to the similarity of their names (Imperial and the Inland Empire). Most commonly, people from the Inland Empire are distinguished as Inlanders while people from Imperial as Imperials. However, the term Imperial has also been applied to people from the Inland Empire, owing to the confusion of both province's similar terminologies. Occasionally, the article "the" has been applied to the province as in The Imperial for purposes of clarity. Geography Imperial has a total area of 10,001 sq mi (25,902 km ), making it slightly larger than the island nation of and the UC territory , and slightly smaller than the countries of and . Imperial is situated in the southern central portion of federal Sierra, and is divided between the California and Arizona mega-regions along the Colorado River. The province shares borders with the Inland Empire and Maricopa to the north, Maricopa and Sonora to the east, Pacífico Norte to the south, and Laguna to the west. It is the 17th largest province in Sierra. The western half of Imperial consists of and the , with a significant portion of this area falling into the region. Much of the region is below sea level, especially around the where the is also located. The Salton Sea is Sierra's second largest lake, after the in the . There are several mountain ranges in the region, the largest of which are the which are due northeast of the Salton Sea. The mountains run in a northwest-southeast orientation and serves as the northeastern boundary of the , a large active tectonic spanning much of western Imperial. The famous lies west of the Chocolate Mountains, and southeast of the Salton Sea. The region is prone to frequent due to its location along the boundary between the and the along the and the . The eastern half of Imperial is dominated by the and is considerably rockier, and more topographically varied than the western side. The region is noted for its alternating series of mountain ranges and valleys, as well as isolated mountains in otherwise uniformly low-lying areas, known as . Notable mountain ranges in this section of the province include the and the . Climate Generally, Imperial has a ( : BWh), characterized by hot, dry, and sunny weather year-round. The climate is a result of several factors, including the , a persistent year-round , which occurs due to the province's location within the subtropics (roughly 33° N), as well as its location within the western, continental portion of the North American continent (along the eastern ocean basin of the Pacific). Because of its inland position, the area does not benefit from the that most of Western Sierra experiences. Some precipitation occurs during the wintertime when the subtropical high shifts southward towards Los Pacíficos, and a comes towards the area, bringing moisture. In eastern Imperial, the region gets additional rainfall during the late summer, usually between July and mid-September, from the . The monsoon is the result of a shift in prevailing winds along the which brings moisture to the otherwise dry area. Ecology Flora Despite being predominantly dry desert, Imperial is home to over 2,000 native plant species, and the Colorado River Delta remains an ecological hotspot. The plant life in Imperial have adapted to not only survive but flourish in the Sonoran Desert, and is sustained by the desert's biannual precipitation patterns. The Sonoran Desert in Imperial alone is home to more plant species than any other desert in the world. Various notable species live in Imperial including the world famous (Carnegiea gigantea), which is commonly found in eastern Imperial. Other cacti that grow in the province include the spiny (Cylindropuntia spp.), (Opuntia basilaris), (Echinocereus spp.), (Ferocactus wislizeni), (Opuntia spp.), (Peniocereus spp.), and (Stenocereus thurberi). In addition to species from the cacti family, there are members of the , , , and other families. Seasonally, during the early spring, a large assortment of bloom across the desert floor. The is particularly famous for its annual wildflower fields, and are made possible by late winter precipitation. Wildflowers include the (Abronia villosa), (Geraea canescens), and (Oenothera spp.). Across the valleys, Imperial hosts a number of native bush species including the (Larrea tridentata), (Ambrosia dumosa), the (Psorothamnus fremontii), and (Ephedra spp.). On higher elevations, numerous tree and low-lying shrub species grow along and , including the (Prosopis velutina), the (Parkinsonia florida), the (Olneya tesota), the (Chilopsis linearis ssp. arcuata), (Canotia holacantha), and the (Fouquieria splendens). Fauna The province contains over a hundred different species and subspecies of native mammals, with the most significant species including the , , , , , , , , , and . Imperial is home to an unknown amount of native bird species including the , the , the , and the . Each winter, thousands of North American bird species feed and rest in Imperial (mostly around the Salton Sea and the Colorado River) during their annual migration towards the Southern Hemisphere. In addition to these groups, Imperial has numerous native species of amphibians and reptiles ( and , , , , ), and hundreds of insects and other species. Protected areas In pursuit of preserving, conserving, and protecting ecologically sensitive, both the federal government and Imperial have set aside parts of the province as national parks, provincial parks, or wildlife refuge areas. As of 2017, over 1.5 million acres of land were protected by the government with the intention of protecting the province's environment. While the Royal Parks Service is responsible for maintaining the national parks and wildlife refuge areas within Imperial, the government of Imperial directly administers its provincial parks. * * (part) * (part) * * (part) * * * * (part) * * * * History Like virtually every other province in Sierra, there was Native Sierran presence in Imperial prior to European exploration and colonization in the 16th century onwards. The and were the primary native groups who lived along the Colorado River and eastward of it in the mountainous region of the province. Both groups were part of the culture which dominated much of the Sierran Arizona region, as well as Pacífico Norte. The first recorded time Europeans explored the region was in 1540 when Spanish explorers and led separate expedition forces across Imperial Valley and the Lower Colorado River region. Recognizing the value and importance of the river, they believed a large settlement could be built along the watercourse's shores. Díaz named the Colorado River as Rio del Tizon ("River of Embers" or "Firebrand River"), based on his observation of the local natives' use of fire to keep themselves warm at night. Both men encountered natives during their short travels, and unlike later " ", they treated the natives humanely and respectfully. According to historian Bernard de Voto, in his 1953 Westward the Course of Empire, he wrote: "The Indians had an experience they were never to repeat: they were sorry to see these white men leave." The province continued to experience increased activity from the Spaniards who utilized the Colorado River to cross the California and Arizona regions. Governor of Spanish New Mexico explored the area during his survey of the Spanish territory in 1776. He crossed the Colorado in Imperial the following year as he returned from his expedition of present-day Northwestern Sierra. On his way towards Mexico City, De Anza used a narrow natural crossing. Despite its ideal location and economic potential, the province saw no significant development until after the Mexican-American War concluded. By then, Mexico had gained independence from Spain, and inherited all of Alta California, including Imperial. However, the growing numbers of Anglo-Americans as well as restless Californios led to California securing its independence from Mexico, bringing Imperial under Californian rule. During the war, Imperial saw military movement, most notably from the , who aided the Anglo-Americans in defeating the Mexican government. Imperial was formally incorporated into California through the , and was admitted as an integral part of the State of San Diego. During the , the region was used for travel from eastern North America. The popular Yuma Crossing was a major destination along the , and linked the United States and Texas with Southern California. After California reincorporated itself as Sierra, Imperial became part of the Province of Laguna. With the exception of some development along the eastern side of the Colorado River, Imperial did not receive major demographic growth or significant economic activity until the later end of the 19th century. While the surrounding land seemed barren and uninhabitable, the river was still regarded as highly useful, especially for a nation that was experiencing rapid industrialization and a population boom. The Colorado River Project was commissioned by the government of Sierra in 1888 to begin work along the Colorado River from the Deseret, all the way down to Pacífico Norte. The Colorado River section along present-day Imperial was of particular interest to the government and businesses as it was surrounded by favorable topography (mostly flat and low-lying), and was the closest to major metropolitan regions including the Greater Porciúncula Area and San Diego. The completion of the and the Colorado River Project turned the desert floor into fertile, arable land. During the project, the formed from a construction accident, becoming Sierra's largest lake. One of the canals, the , became filled with in 1902, and by 1905, heavy rainfall and snowmelt caused the Colorado River to overflow, with some of the excess water running into the . The flood breached a , and ran down two into the ancient seabed of the Salton Sink. With the company failing to fully stop the flooding and the growing sea having no outlet to drain, the sea fully formed. The rapid development in the area transformed the province, and attracted tens of thousands of Sierrans to the region, as well as investors who saw potential in this section of the country. With active government support, thousands of families were able to settle in the valley and cultivate the land for farming purposes. In the 1920s, a large influx of Mexican-Sierrans from Los Pacíficos moved into the area, as workers or farm owners themselves. During the , the province experienced continued population growth, this time from working-class Anglo-Americans from Texas, Dixie, and the United Commonwealth. Many of these settlers lost their livelihoods to the , a devastating period of severe that ruined local economies. The majority of these immigrants were known as " " as they hailed from the region. In the 1950s, Imperial experienced a surge in tourism around the Salton Sea. Its ubiquity and location made it a popular tourist destination, and thousands of businesses sprung up in the communities along the lake's shorelines. were one of the largest groups of tourists who visited Imperial, with many coming from Rainier and the United Commonwealth. Snowbirds often bought housing in the area, and would live there during the winter months when the province's weather is warm and pleasant. The continued urbanization of the Southwest Corridor, and developing suburbs in the Inland Empire displaced tens of thousands of farmers from their livelihoods and homes. Many farmers moved to Imperial where land was still very cheap and plentiful, and had the ideal farming conditions. Although agriculture became the central aspect of the province's economy, real estate and retail boomed in response to the newer communities that formed during the 1980s and 1990s. Demographics The Sierra Royal Bureau of Census officially counted a population of 422,978 in Imperial during the 2010 census. On October 16, 2016, the Royal Bureau of Census gave a population estimate of 438,984. This estimate suggested a population increase by 16,006, or a 3.807% increase. This population change included a of 7,256 since the year 2010 (that is 12,033 births minus 4,777 deaths), and a net increase of domestic migration of 6,871 into the province. Immigration from outside the Kingdom of Sierra (mostly from Mexico) resulted in a net increase of 9,385, and domestic migration out of the province resulted in a decrease of 7,506 individuals since the year 2010. According to the 2010 census, of the people residing in Imperial, 48.1% were born in Imperial, 32.1% were born in another Sierran PSA or territory, 1.6% were born abroad to Sierran parent(s), and 18.2% were foreign-born. There are 117 cities or municipality-level settlements in Imperial. In Imperial, there is no legal difference between cities, towns, and villages, as all are classified as "municipalities". The largest and most populous city in Imperial is (96,928). The smallest city in Imperial is Aztec (178), a census-designated place in Eastern Yuma County. Racial and ancestral makeup According to the Sierra Royal Bureau of Census, the 2010 racial makeup of the Province of Imperial was as follows according to self-identification.According to the Census, the following racial categories are as follows: Whites include anyone claiming European, Caucasian, Turkish, or North African descent; Asians include anyone claiming East Asian, Southeast Asian, South Asian, Central Asian, or Middle Eastern descent; Blacks include anyone claiming African-American or Afro-Caribbean descent, or ethnic origins from Sub-Saharan Africa; Native Sierrans include anyone claiming heritage from any of the indigenous tribes of the Americas, including those from Alaska; Pacific Islanders include anyone claiming descent from Oceania, including Hawaii; other races include anyone who do not identify with any of the aforementioned races; two or more races include anyone who identify with a biracial or multiracial heritage/identity. Hispanics or Latinos of any race made up 74.2% of the population. Non-Hispanic Whites made up only 9.9% of the population in the 2010 census. In 1980, Non-Hispanic Whites made up 45.7% of the population. *White Sierran – 84.3% *Asian Sierran/Pacific Islander – 7.7% *Black or African Sierran – 1.1% *Multiracial Sierran - 5.5% *Native Sierran/American Indian – 1.2% *Some other race – 0.2% In 2011, the following ancestries were reported in surveys to be the following: *69.4% Mexican *7.5% German *6.4% Irish *5.2% English *4.0% Chinese *3.9% American *1.2% Han Mexicans are by far the largest ethnic group in the province, and constitute the majority of the province's Hispanic and Latino community. Nearly one-third of Imperial's Mexican population was born in Mexican Social Republic, and another one-fourth are migrants from the Sierran territories of Pacífico Norte and Pacífico Sur, or New Mexico. The Mexicans form a majority in nearly every municipality in the province, and in all four counties. The first major Mexican-Sierran community existed when the province was still underpopulated, and undeveloped during the late 19th century. Most settlers resided along the eastern bank of the Colorado River, and were descendants of Spaniard and Mestizo colonists from the Spanish and Mexican colonial periods. Today, the highest concentration of Mexican-Sierrans live along the Imperial–Pacífico Norte border, particularly the Calexico–Mexicali metropolitan area, the largest populated area in the province. Other significant Hispanic and Latino groups include recent immigrants from . These mainly include people from and . There are a sizable communities of Germans, Irish, and Englishmen in Imperial, most of which formed from 20th century migration that originated from the Styxie, and ultimately, Eastern North America. During the Great Depression, many farmers from the region moved to Imperial in search of cheaper housing, and less competition. With them, they brought their ubiquitous culture, including the cultural republicanism that is so prevalent within the Styxie. The presence of Styxers in Imperial, and the province's similar economic dependency has led some to call the province the Styxie's southernmost region. In addition, there was a major influx of Anglo-Americans during the . Many displaced farmers from Texas and the Dixie moved to Imperial following the , and were known as " " to locals. Today, descendants of Okies are scattered throughout the province, with some retaining the farming lifestyles of their forebears. Asian Sierrans have lived in Imperial since the early 20th century after the Sierran Cultural Revolution brought thousands to the province's fertile farmlands. Most Asian migrants were Han and Japanese farm workers, but by the 1950s, immigrants from China, Korea, and Vietnam followed suit. Today, large sections of Asian communities are found in the Salton Sea area, and Calexico. Contemporary era immigration from Asia have mostly been from South Asia and the Middle East. Like Imperial's southern neighbor, Pacífico Norte, there is a traditionally based and growing community of Lebanese and Syrians. Languages and are the province's official working languages, although the other seven national languages ( , , , , Han, , and Serran) also have official status. According to the 2010 K.S. Census, 43.2% of the population aged 5 or older speak English at home, one of the lowest percentages among the Kingdom's PSAs. Spanish is the language most commonly spoken at home other than English, and Spanish-speakers constituted 63.2% of the population (including native speakers and second-language learners). Other languages commonly spoken in the province include , , , , Han, Chinese, and Japanese. Virtually all public entities of Imperial's government including public schools provide and support bilingual services in English and Spanish. There is a noticeable community of speakers (approximately 32,000 speakers), the majority of whom are immigrants from the Sierran territory of the Yucatán and Cancún. The Sierran-Mayan Engagement Institute is based in Imperial. The organization is committed towards preserving, educating, and promoting the language's use in the Sierran mainland. Religions Culture Economy Agriculture Energy Taxation Infrastructure and transportation Road Major freeways Rail Air Water Government and politics The province is governed by the Constitution of Imperial, which defines three branches of government: the executive, the legislative, and the judicial. Imperial's is the Queen's viceregal representative, the Lord Superintendent. The executive branch is led by the , the Governor, who is popularly elected every four years on an even-numbered year. The Governor is supported by the Lieutenant Governor, the Attorney General, the Provincial Comptroller, the Provincial Treasurer, the Provincial Superintendent, and the Provincial Auditor. Unlike most provinces and the federal government, all electable executive offices have a term limit of two terms. Federal and CAS representation Administrative divisions Education Sports Symbols Footnotes See also *Provinces of Sierra *Southwest Corridor Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Imperial Category:Provinces of Sierra Category:Administrative divisions of Sierra